Creating Swords
by MistDragoness26
Summary: This is just something i thought might be good. I thought maybe the Creepypasta gang might like to have a new friend so I created my own. This is basically Jaidon Kyuki a normal everyday teen entering the Creepypasta world as Swords. It probably won't get any longer than it is. Rated M for language and theme. If anyone wants to make it longer go for it just let me know first.


Words- Jaidon

Words- Jeff

 _Words- Slenderman ('..' Thinking; ".."Speaking)_

 **[Words]- BEN**

Words- Vanessa and any others

Words- Max

Creating Swords

It has been a week since Slenderman has noticed Jeff the Killer's odd behavior. A week since the permanent wearing smile has seemed to be a little bit brighter than normal. A week since lidless eyes seems to be a tad bit softer when their owner is in thought. The tall and faceless being has noticed this and has become very curious as to the reason why one of his tenants seems to be less hostile towards the other tenants. The lidless murderer has even been nice to little Sally lately. ' _Hmm, there must be a reason for his change._ ' Slenderman thinks to himself as he once again watches Jeff texting on his cell. ' _If only BEN could actually hack into Jeff's cell._ '

On the couch in front of the fireplace in the den Jeff looks down at his cell waiting for the next text from the one who has managed to crack the ice around his heart. The sudden text message sound nearly startles him before he shakes his head to clear his thoughts as he reads the message.

{I am starting to hate my sister more than usual. She somehow made my parents blame me for breaking a vase my mom bought. They didn't even believe me when I said I wasn't even in the house at the time it was broken. It sucks because now I've been grounded for a week.}

Jeff snarls silently at the news before responding.

{Why not just kill her and be done with it. I could easily hide you so the cops won't find you.}

After hitting send Jeff takes a sip of his Pepsi while waiting for the reply.

{That's sweet of you but sadly I can't do that…I have no weapon to kill her with. Well I better go to bed now before mom starts yelling. Good night my dark angel.}

Jeff's eyes soften a bit at the title his crush gives him and responds.

{Good night my heart.}

Sighing sadly Jeff turns off his cell before standing up and stretching. The sound of multiple joints popping is heard before the teen killer pockets his cell and he turns to leave the room only to stop and twitch as he see Slenderman in the doorway. "What?" The tall being tilts his head slightly silently asking his question. Jeff sighs again before replying, "I know I've been acting weird to you guys but give me a few more days. I'm not ready to tell you yet." Slenderman nods his acceptance before holding out a folder. " _I think now is a good time to blow off any steam you may have at present. This contains details on your target. Be warned though the target's location in near The Rake's territory._ "

Jeff takes the folder and flips through it to find the picture. The moment he sees it he blinks in shock. The picture is of a very familiar silver haired young woman with violet eyes. Under the picture is the name Vanessa Kyuki. Jeff looks up at Slenderman and asks, "Why does she need to die?" The tall being motions for him to follow as he leaves the room. Jeff closes the folder and follows along for a few moments until they reach BEN Drowned's room. " _BEN, I need you to pull up the video of Vanessa Kyuki._ " The TV in the room buzzes for a second before words appear. [ **Why should I?** ] " _Jeff needs confirmation on his target._ " Slenderman replies. The TV buzzes again before the requested video pops up.

~at some park~

Two people are walking along the path before suddenly a large gray mass rips into them killing them instantly. However as the creatures rushes off a soft sound could be heard and the video switches over to show Vanessa Kyuki looking over at what is left of the two people before looking down straight at the camera. "That people was The Rake. I promised many of my fans that I would get them solid proof that he is real. I have made good on it. So now this makes one wonder if The Rake is indeed real are the other Creepypasta characters real as well? And if so is there a way to bring them out into the open? That I leave up to you to decide. Have a good day and remember just because legends aren't seen doesn't mean they are myth." The camera cuts off for a few moments before coming back on. This time the setting is the bedroom of a sixteen year old boy with silver hair sitting at his desk doing homework. The camera is silently set on a flat surface and Vanessa enters the shot sneaking up on the boy with a glass of water in her hand. The moment she's right behind the boy she pours the water on his head causing him to jump up and screech, "VANESSA, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEART OUT!" Vanessa laughs as she rushes by picking up her camera as she passes calling back, "Excellent footage for my vlog Jaidon! I'll be sure to let my fans see the girlish shriek of my dorky little brother!"

~in BEN's room~

Jeff blinks in shock as he sees this knowing exactly who the boy is since Jeff has been texting him. ' _He was right she is a bitch_ _._ ' Jeff sighs as he leans back against the wall looking down at the floor for a moment before he looks over at Slenderman. "Looks like you'll get your answer sooner than I wanted." The tall being looks over and tilts his head. "My odd behavior is due to Jaidon." Jeff says as he looks back at the TV. "BEN, you know I normally don't ask you for stuff but if you can, bring up a picture of Jaidon Kyuki." The TV buzzes once more before the requested image appears. Jaidon Kyuki's photo shows the same silver haired teen that also has the same violet eyes as his sister. Jeff sighs as he continues, "There should also be a video of him created by his best friend." Once more the TV buzzes and the video comes up beside the image.

~at some type of arena~

"Jaidon, man are you sure you wanna do this?" A male voice behind the camera asks. The silver haired boy looks over at the camera and smirks. "Don't worry Max, that guy couldn't beat me even if I was blindfolded." The one now known as Max sighs before responding, "Alright if you're sure then I'll record the whole thing so it can be proven if people don't believe this happened." Jaidon nods before looking up making Max do so as well allowing a large score board to be seen. The board shows two names on one side is the name Jaidon Kyuki while on the other is the name Curtis Stallone. Max looks back down in time to show Jaidon flipping up onto a raised platform before dropping down into an offensive position. The camera moves to show his opponent who happens to be twice the size of Jaidon. "I hope Jaidon knows what he's doing. That guy is huge." Max says softly as the sound of a gong is heard. The camera shifts back to show Jaidon swiftly running at the opponent before dropping down and rolling between the guys legs before coming up and kicking the guy in the back sending him stumbling forward before suddenly hitting the mat with a thud as Jaidon lowers his leg.

Max snickers, "Of course he would use a high kick to the guys head to drop him." As the match continues Jaidon never seems to tire no matter how much he does while the opponent finally calls for a time out to catch his breath. As this happens Max moves forward until he's right next to the platform and holds up a water bottle which Jaidon takes and drinks from. "How much longer until you decide to stop playing with the guy?" Max asks as Jaidon hands him back the bottle. Jaidon tilts his head slightly as he thinks before sighing, "You just want to go back to your boyfriend don't you." Max splutters a bit before denying that, "He is not my boyfriend!" Jaidon snickers as he comments, "And here I thought you and Glen were going at it like bunnies already." As Max splutters again the camera shifts slightly to catch his face in the shot revealing a massive blush as he tries to deny that comment before the gong sounds again. "Don't worry Max you'll be back with your boy toy in the next thirty minutes!" Jaidon calls over his shoulder as he once again goes on the offensive. The sound of Max grumbling is heard before he sighs.

"Just finish him already Jaidon I'm starving!" Max calls out causing a few bystanders to look over with curiosity and shock. One even asks, "How do you know Curtis won't win this?" The sound of Max snorting is heard before he replies, "Jaidon has never lost a fight. Hell if someone was to give him twin swords he could easily cut a person to ribbons with his skills." The sound of several gulps is heard before Jaidon calls out, "Alright, lets end this I need to get my best friend home to his boy toy before he starts complaining!" the sound of Max growling is heard before Jaidon leaps into the air at an impossible height to some before coming down with a corkscrew kick to the opponent stomach causing the man to drop to the mat and not move. Jaidon lands a bit away as the referee comes forward to count out the man. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the winner and champion for the third time…Jaidon Kyuki!"

The sound of the crowd is loud as Jaidon walks back over to Max and jumps down landing easily in front of the camera. "Now let's get going I have a cell to charge and a text to reply to no doubt." The sound of Max snickering is heard before, "This text happen to be from your dark angel?" the camera jiggles a bit as Max laughs a bit at Jaidon's sudden blush before he glares at the one holding the camera. "Oi, keep my love life out of your head!" Max's laughter is heard again as he responds, "Aww, but it's so adorable to think that you actually have someone that could actually kick your ass in a fight." Jaidon's blush deepens as he snarls, "Jeff would never even try it he's too sweet!" The sound of Max losing his control over his laughter is heard as he laughs hard causing the camera to slip from his grasp but luckily Jaidon catches it and points it towards the male rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. After a few minutes of this Jaidon sighs before walking forward and says, "Come on we need to get going for real. I don't want to be grounded by mom again." Max slowly stands up still snickering before reaching out and taking his camera back. "Yeah, that would be horrible for you. Not being able to talk to your dark angel would be irritating to you." Max moves away from Jaidon as he swings at him, "I'm not making any jokes Jaidon I'm actually glad you have the guy to talk to. You've been more chilled since you met him." Jaidon's eyes soften a bit as he sighs, "Yeah I know I have and it's weird, since meeting Jeff I've felt less hostile towards the world though I would still love to kill Vanessa." The sound of Max snorting is heard before his response, "No offense dude, but your sister is like queen bitch." Jaidon looks over at his best friend and nods in agreement, "Hence why I want her dead. Hell if he was real I would pay Eyeless Jack tons of cash to get rid of her for me." "Oh come on Jaidon EJ would be too scared to kill her. I'd put my money on BEN Drowned." Jaidon laughs, "You would, what with your Link obsession." The sound of Max squeaking is heard, "I don't obsess over Link!" Jaidon raises a brow as he comments, "If that's true then why is your room covered with his images. I mean come on Max you even have a blanket with a shirtless Link on it. Plus I've seen your shrine to both BEN Drowned and Dark Link." The camera suddenly makes a sound causing Jaidon to look at it and smirks, "I do believe the battery is dying."

~in BEN's room~

Jeff laughs a bit before looking over at Slenderman, "As I said he's the reason I've been acting odd. It's hard to be hostile when he helps me stay sane." Jeff looks back at the image of Jaidon and sighs, "I just wish I could bring him here and not worry about him being killed. I know he's still human but if there was a chance I'm sure he could be like us." Slenderman looks at the image of the boy who has managed to help Jeff remain sane. He tilts his head in thought as an earlier comment from the video came to him 'Hell if someone was to give him twin swords he could easily cut a person to ribbons with his skills.' ' _If given the choice and the boy chose to stay among us it could be possible. I would need to get him proper gear and I am sure Jeff would not mind sharing his room._ ' Making the decision he leaves the room reminding Jeff, " _Do your job Jeff, and if by chance you happen to run into the boy give him the choice to join. If he agrees I will make the necessary arrangements._ " Jeff pulls away from the wall and follows after Slenderman. After a bit Jeff turns the corner towards the door as Slenderman continues towards the kitchen/dining room.

Once inside the room Slenderman looks around until he sees Masky and Hoody sitting at the table. " _Ah just the boys I needed to speak with._ " The two turn towards Slenderman and wait for him to continue, " _We might have a new member coming in for the transformation from human to Creepypasta. If this does happen I need you to get the gear he will need._ " Hoody nods in acceptance as Masky asks, "What will be needed?" Slenderman thinks for a moment before responding, " _A pair of twin swords I ask that you get it for him now before he arrives._ " Again Hoody nods while Masky tilts his head, "I am wondering though why you have decided to add another." The faceless man walks over to sit down before replying, " _He is why Jeff has been less hostile._ " The two sigh in relief as Masky says, "I am glad he has found a friend." The two then leave the manor to buy the required swords for the newbie that will join them.

~with Jeff~

Jeff looks up at the open window wondering if it will lead into Jaidon's room or his target's room. Jeff sighs before pulling out his cell phone knowing that even though it's late Jaidon would answer his text.

{Hey, if I were to ask where your room is would you think I'm weird?}

After a few minutes Jeff got a reply.

{If you were a stalker I would say yes but since I know you wouldn't be one I'll say look for the open window with black curtains.}

Jeff rolls his eyes before replying.

{Might want to look out on the street then.}

Jeff looks up at the window and sees a light turn on before Jaidon leans out it seeing him. Jeff just waves not moving before his cell vibrates. He answers it, "So my dark knight is actually below my window. Any reason why?" Jeff chuckles before replying, "To ask you to be mine forever and maybe kill your sister." Jaidon snickers as he responds, "I take it the video she posted about The Rake wasn't very liked." Jeff snorts at that commenting, "I personally don't care but others do so I have to kill her." Jaidon tilts his head for a second before tossing out something that reaches the ground. "I always knew her Creepypasta vids would get her killed one day so I made a way for whoever wanted to do so to get in as long as they ignored me." Jeff snickers, "Must be why your window's open." Jaidon nods before hanging up and motioning Jeff closer. Jeff puts his cell in his pocket as he crosses the street and as he enters the yard he sees that what Jaidon tossed out was a rope ladder. Jeff rolls his eyes before climbing up to join Jaidon in his room.

Jaidon waits until Jeff is fully inside before hugging him surprising the teen killer. "I'm sick of this; please take me with you when you're done." Jeff holds his crush close for a moment before stepping back. "Lucky for you Slenderman wanted me to give you the choice to join the Creepypastas that live in his manor." Jaidon smiles as he motions for Jeff to be silent as he opens his bedroom door and points to another door two doors on the right across the hall mouthing 'Vanessa's room.' Jeff nods and heads into the room pulling out his trusty knife as he walks into the room. While Jeff does his job Jaidon packs up the things he's going to take with him before going over to stand by his window to wait for Jeff.

After a few minutes Jeff reenters Jaidon's room to find him by the window with a duffle bag. "You ready to go?" Jaidon nods to confirm and Jeff climbs out the window to make sure Jaidon stays safe. Once Jaidon joins him Jeff takes his crush's hand and leads him into the nearby forest which transports them to Slenderman's manor using the tall being's unique magic. Just before entering Jeff tightens his grip and quietly says, "Even though I'm sure Slenderman has probably informed everyone of your presence stay close I don't trust a couple of the guys not to try anything to hurt you." Jaidon nods his understanding and steps closer to Jeff. The lidless killer opens the door and the two enter. Once the door is closed again Jeff leads Jaidon to the kitchen/dining room knowing that the others are more than likely there eating.

The door opening has the occupants looking towards it to see Jeff come in leading another boy. Slenderman stands up and motions for them to sit before addressing the others, " _As I said earlier during the meeting we would be getting a new member and Jeff was the one sent to retrieve him after completing the job he was given._ " Jeff sits down and pulls Jaidon onto his lap saying, "Vanessa Kyuki terminated." The twitching boy across from Jeff asks, "How'd you get in?" Jeff doesn't answer as Jaidon does it for him, "I let him climb up my rope ladder and directed him to her room. I always knew my bitch of a sister's vlogs would get her killed." The black and white clown laughs commenting, "You must've hated her to actually let Jeffy-boy kill her." BEN snorted commenting, [Well after seeing the video of her pouring water on him as he did homework I can image he truly did.] Jaidon just shrugs as he snags a roll off of Hoody's plate. Jeff rolls his eyes at Jaidon's antics before turning to Slenderman, "He's accepted the offer to join." The faceless man nods his understanding before saying, " _As our new member has indeed agreed then allow me to introduce Jaidon Kyuki who I believe will enjoy the gift I had Masky and Hoody retrieve._ "

Jaidon looks up at this, "A gift?" Masky clears his throat before pulling out a long rectangular box and setting it in front of Jeff's spot. Jaidon blinks before reaching over to open the box only to squeal with joy as he pulls out the twin swords. "Oh you just made my awesome person list Slenderman. These babies are the best there is when it comes to twin swords. Diamond plated alloy blades imbedded into obsidian handles. I think I'll name you Aya and Honga my twin devils!" Jeff just shakes his head leaning his forehead against Jaidon's back causing said boy to pause and ask, "You ok dark angel?" Jeff sighs, "Just glad you're here." Jaidon returns the twin swords to their box and turns a bit to wrap his arms around Jeff. "Don't worry Jeff I ain't goin' anywhere. You've seen me practice I'm impossible to beat I may be shorter than you but I could still put you on your ass in a fight." Jeff just laughs while those around them look at Jaidon in shock before Tikki Toby leaps up and shouts, "Spar with me!" Jaidon looks over and shrugs, "Sure but you'll have to wait until I change my clothes. This outfit isn't proper to spar in." Slenderman shakes his head at Toby's antics before saying, " _Perhaps it should be an e_ _xhibition spar so that everyone can gage your skills._ " Jaidon shrugs once more saying, "That's fine but I still need to change and we should finish dinner."

After dinner everyone was outside in the back yard to watch the spar between Toby and Jaidon. Jaidon's sparring outfit had Jeff very uncomfortable as it was causing a certain part of him to harden. It consisted of a blue leather zip vest and black ninja pants tucked into black biker boots. On each wrist was a spiked bracer and attached onto his back by belts were his new twin swords. Jaidon tilted his head in question and Toby nodded his readiness. Jaidon then looked to Slenderman who was acting as referee should the spar get too out of hand. " _Begin when you're ready._ " The moment those words were said to the two were at it slashing, dodging, and ducking. Through out the spar everyone was in awe of Jaidon as he was able to keep up with Toby with ease. Jaidon decided to end the spar by doing one of his signature moves shocking everyone with the attack. Jaidon tosses one of his swords up into the air and dashes through Toby with such speed he seemed to have teleported before leaping up and grabbing his aerial sword and letting gravity take over as he twists into a drilling motion however he doesn't aim to kill so when Toby thought for sure he was done for Jaidon drills into the ground right by him before standing up and uses a piece of cloth to wipe off his swords before sheathing them. He walks over to Toby and holds out a hand and smirks, "Told you I'm impossible to beat." Toby grabs the hand and lets himself be pulled to his feet. "You're right Swords you are impossible to beat." Jaidon blinks a bit at the name before nodding commenting, "I guess Swords is an ok name as a Creepypasta."


End file.
